Closure
by fangirlobsessions17
Summary: In Oliver's mind, being take to another Earth to get some kind of closure was not his idea of a good Friday evening. If he was going to blame anyone for the fact that he was now staring his dead father in the face while an arrow was pointed at him... Then yes he was going to blame Barry. Slight crossover with the Flash. Rated T to be safe
**A/N: Ok so this is a new story I really shouldn't be writing because I should be working on my crossover... And exams... But I thought what the hell and decided to post this. The idea came about when it mentioned in the episode when Barry and Cisco travelled to Earth 2 (OMG NERDY BARRY) that Robert Queen was alive and was the Green Arrow. I found it kind of annoying that Barry didn't go and say anything to Oliver, because his father was ALIVE. On another Earth... But still. So yeah this came about. It'll be a couple of chapters which I'll post whenever I next get free time (damn you A-Levels).**

 **But enough of me, on with the show! I don't own anything. Unfortunately.**

When Oliver next meets Barry after the whole 'Savage fiasco', he expected him to turn up, say hi to everyone, annoy Oliver, make Felicity (and eventually everyone else. Yes, including him) smile and then disappear back off to Central City. No harm done, hopefully no evident team up (except for that one bit of CSI work that Lance was having trouble with… And a couple of other things) and then everything would go back to normal.

He really did not expect what he was hearing coming out of Barry Allen's mouth to be coming out of it.

"I've been to another Earth." Oliver was shocked. He certainly didn't expect Barry to then flash him to Central (in full Arrow gear) and then to beneath Star Labs where Cisco and Caitlin and-

Harrison Wells. The Reverse Flash. He immediately pulled an arrow and fired, only for Barry to immediately catch the arrow.

"Woah, Oliver! This isn't the Reverse Flash! This is, uh…" He looked to Cisco and Caitlin, who shrugged.

"Complicated," suggested Caitlin. Barry shrugged, gesturing unhelpfully and smiling apologetically. Oliver just stared. Wells stared right at him, his mouth slightly open.

"Do you want to maybe uncomplicate it then, Barry?" That was then followed by a half hour explanation, two diagrams and a startled Oliver. And pre-ordered pizza (apparently the pizza guys never questioned the excessive amount of pizza that was ordered to Star Labs, but Oliver supposed that they had guessed that they were delivering to Team Flash).

Once they finished they're explanation, Wells finally spoke up.

"So are you telling me that this is Oliver Queen? As in Robert Queen's son?" He was about to question that statement when Barry blocked his view of Wells and smiled at him. With those big puppy dog eyes that even he couldn't resist.

"Oliver, I want to introduce you to someone. From Earth 2 I mean. Well, if you want to because I'm guessing that you and Felicity are really busy over in Star City and what with Darkh and everything and I'm sure you don't really have time but it'll only be really quick and- "

"Barry," Oliver cut off quickly, holding up a hand. Once Barry got rambling he could ramble for hours. "Who do you want to introduce me to?" And so, after a quick explanation of what to expect, Oliver now found himself here. In a parallel universe. And wow, did it look different. It was more… shining than Earth 1's Central City, with stranger sights than the usual Metahumans he was used to hearing about running around.

But they didn't hang around for long. Almost before Oliver could realise that he was standing on another Earth in his full costume, Barry was carrying him, the wind whipping past his face and Barry's laughter echoing in his ear. 5 minutes later, it was dark, and glancing around Oliver realised where they were: they were in Starling City. On another Earth. This was way too weird. And that was saying something, especially when you were friends with Barry Allen.

Oliver refocused on Barry.

"OK, so I grabbed a spare set of clothes for you to wonder round in if you want to try and blend in, but if I were you I'd stick to the costume for a bit, at least until the morning. As far as my doppelganger knows, and from what I've told him-" Oliver choked on thin air. Doppelganger?! What the fuck?! "This Star City is the same as yours. So go, have fun. And I will pick you up from outside Queen Consolidated tomorrow at 6pm, OK?"

"Wait, Barry. What's going on? Why are you doing this?" Barry smiled sadly at him. Even hidden behind the normal mask, Oliver could see the pain that Barry had been through. It was something he wasn't used to seeing on Barry Allen's face.

"Because Oliver, from what I've heard from Felicity and Dig, you've been having a tough time, even with you and Felicity making goo-goo faces at each other all the time, don't deny it Oliver I saw you very clearly back there. So I figured…" Barry shrugged. "I figured I'd give you some closure. Let you say goodbye properly without guns and arrows and psychopaths and all your usual stuff." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Well it's nice to know you finally view this as normal life." Barry laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go enjoy yourself. Just… Try not to get too emotionally attached, OK? I made that mistake last time."

"Last time?! Barry what-?"

"Gotta run, Ollie! Remember, 6 outside Queen Consolidated." And Barry was gone. His only way home, gone. Oliver sighed. He might as well make use of this while he was here… Try and see what Barry meant about closure. He fired an arrow and disappeared into the rooftops.

5 minutes later, he was cornering 5 guys who were attempting to rape a girl. Well, he said cornering them. More like beating them up. With a bow and arrow. Normal life. What was unexpected, though was a number of things.

1\. A thug suddenly flew at him. He couldn't swing the bow round quickly enough to fire off a shot and it was so unexpected that he wondered where the hell he'd come from. Did the thugs on this earth have om kind of invisibility?!

2\. An arrow hitting the guy in the arm, allowing Oliver to swing round, knock the guy out, knock an arrow and swing around to face- Another person in green.

3\. The guy in green was definitely unexpected. As was the blur of red out the corner of his eye and the sharp pain and the blackness that signalled unconsciousness. Yep. Oliver was going to kill Barry later. Screw his puppy dog eyes.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's short. Live with it. Til next time people!**

 **17**


End file.
